


Super Mario World: Mike Richards and Jeff Carter Edition

by ruthie_kun



Category: Hockey RPF, Super Mario World
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crack Crossover, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 16:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4529379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruthie_kun/pseuds/ruthie_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff had ran off to go to the store to get some milk and eggs, as he was going to bake a cake for one of their teammates.  But that was 5 hours ago, and Mike was worried about his best friend. Sure, Mike had a bit of a crush on him and Carts didn’t know about it, but that didn’t stop Mike from worrying so much about Jeff. </p><p>Or: the AU where Mike Richards gets transported into Super Mario World and must fight Bowser and his minions to save his best friend, and his crush, Jeff Carter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Mario World: Mike Richards and Jeff Carter Edition

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was supposed to be uploaded yesterday, but I’ve been sick and haven’t been able to work on any of my other fics. This is a crossover between the NHL and Super Mario World.
> 
> Takes place during the 2014/2015 season, during All-Star Weekend. Richie getting sent to the minors has been ignored in this fic. This is un-beta-ed, so all mistakes are my own.

"God damn it, Carts, where did you go?" Mike Richards said to himself. Jeff had ran off to go to the store to get some milk and eggs, as he was going to bake a cake for one of their teammates.  But that was 5 hours ago, and Mike was worried about his best friend. Sure, Mike had a bit of a crush on him and Carts didn’t know about it, but that didn’t stop Mike from worrying so much about Jeff. Jeff would have called him if he had to go do something else.

 

"Seriously, Carts.. I know you didn't go off to bake Quickie’s cake without me." Mike was getting frustrated. Just then, someone went behind Mike and knocked him out with some chloroform.

 

Two hours later, Mike woke up and looked around. He was not in Los Angeles anymore, that was for sure. "Great. Where the hell am I?" He muttered to himself. He walked up to a purplish box and punched it. A huge box of text popped out of it.

 

_Welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom.. or shall I say, Bowser's Kingdom! If you're looking for your loved one, then go through the worlds and fight my minions! I'll guarantee you that you won't make it to me alive! And you'll never see your beloved teammate ever again! Muahahaha! ~Bowser_

Mike growled. He was wondering how the fuck he even got here, but now he was wondering how to get to the one called Bowser. He knew that he was in Super Mario World, and he was getting really pissed off about it. He sighed and started walking. He saw a couple of mushroom shaped creatures and stepped on them.

 

They died and popped out yellow coins. Mike picked up the yellow coins and continued walking, stepping on the mushroom shaped creatures(which he knew that they were called Goombas because he played this game when he was younger) and killed a couple of Koopas.

 

He made it past the first level and continued on to the next, where he proceeded to kill even more enemies and ended up riding a green dinosaur to the end of that level. By the time Mike reached a castle, he was frustrated. He had kept falling off of cliffs and getting all bloodied up from destroying enemies.

 

"Jeff, I hope to god you are in this castle. I do not want to spend eight worlds looking for your ass! And I don’t want to fucking get in trouble if you end up injured!” Mike said.

Mike entered the castle and managed to make it to the boss of the castle. Mike fought the first boss, Iggy Koopa and quickly defeated him.

 

"WHERE ARE YOU JEFF?!" Mike yelled.  Mike sighed as he heard the cackle of Bowser.

 

_"Muahahaha. Your precious one is not here! You'll have to keep searching! Muahaha!"_

  
Mike rolled his eyes and proceeded to move on to the next world. He knew this was gonna be a fight for life and death, and he was willing to sacrifice his life to save Jeff.

* * *

Come talk hockey with me on [Tumblr](ilovethelakings1077.tumblr.com)!!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully the next chapter should be longer. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
